clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
.]] The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant that is located in the Plaza. It was released in April 2006, along with the rest of the Plaza. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. Tour Guide Description This is the Pizza Parlor. Come here to order the best pizza, and and if you go into the kitchen you can help make pizzas with the Pizzatron. Fictional Pizza Parlor Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Pizza Parlor. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the culinary establishment, a list of these include: * "Owner":The owner usually walks around the Pizza Parlor or is at the desk. The owner tells the manager who to fire if needed. **Costume: ***Suit Jacket & Shirt, bowtie * "Manager": Usually there are penguins standing at the front desk rambling about hiring and firing other penguins, even though they technically do not operate the Pizza Parlor. They also may be quarelling with another wannabe-manager. **Costume ***Suit, possibly hat * "Waiter": Waiters are often hired by the "Manager" to serve food to the guests, sitting at the Pizza Parlors tables. Bizarrely, it is interesting to note that the waiters are often the chefs of the establishment as well. Waiters have been known to take orders, then immediately start flipping the pizza. They are often misspelling as "waitor".And often customers shout at the waiters If they take a long time **Costume ***Pizza apron and/or hat. ***Ice cream apron * "Security": Security is technically not Pizza Parlor jobs, but they are most commonly seen there. They stand near the door. Many of the more "naughty" penguins stage fake robberies, and the security are usually the ones that stop them. **Costume ***Secret agent clothes - Bowtie, Agent suit, Sunglasses * "Chef": Penguins acting as chefs are wearing chef hat and pizza apron. Their job is to cook food for the customers. They're usually found near the desk, being informed by the waiter what to do. Then they move to the furnace and start using their special Chef Hat dance. **Costume ***Pizza apron/Suit and Chef hat * "Robber": These bad penguins try to rob the Pizza Parlor but the security usually stops them. They usually say "Give me all the money in the cash register!" It is really not a "job". **Costume ***Black Hat and Black Hoodie or Ninja suit * "Cashier": Cashiers are the one that get the money from the customer after they are done their meal or when they order take out and put the money into the cash register. **Costume ***Suit * "Delivery Boy": The delivery boy delivers pizza to member penguins that call the Pizza Parlor and they order pizzas so delivery boys have to take the pizzas to the igloo at the Member Igloo section on the map and when they get there they give the pizzas to the member penguin and then the Delivery Boy gets the money from the member penguin and then come back to the Pizza Parlor and wait for the next call. **Costume ***casual clothes * "Singer": Singers perform songs up by the piano. Sometimes it can be for a party. For example some penguins were seen singing Christmas Songs during the 2006 & 2007 Christmas Party. Or it could be a romantic song for penguins on dates. **Costume ***Dress or Suit with mohawk * "Agent": Agents undercover usually on a mission. They make sure everything is safe. **Costume ***See Security Guard * "Dancer": Usually works with the singer. They dance while people eat and will sometimes sing. **Costume ***Usually identical to singer's * "Pianist": Usually be the piano pretending to play it. Works with the Singer and Dancer. **Costume ***Conductor suit, bowtie * "Entertainer": The Entertainer or the Presenter, usually entairtains the crowd while bands are getting ready. They may do jokes or other comical stuff. **Costume ***Suit, or something comical, such as Clown Uniform. *'Musician':The Musician plays instruments and usually plays a guitar or maracas **Costume ***Guitar,Maracas or any other instrument * "Health Inspector": Insepct the food and etc. for health standards. Costume: A Suit, professional hat(or wig) magnifying glass(invented by coool31) * "Janitor": Cleans up around the Pizza Parlor **Costume ***Snow shovel, Denim jacket * "Inspector/Critic": Inspect the Pizza Parlor, to check it is up to exceptional standards. They usually dine alone. **Costume ***Any, mostly a suit, or simply informal. Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk Trivia * Many penguin couples have dates here. *Sometimes Weddings take place here. It is very unorganized. *Singers usually dance with clothes and guitar on so it can act as the money jar. *Many penguins "hide" the Cash Register and replace it with a rubber one. *Herbert P. Bear came to the Pizza Parlor to get sauce. * There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play Jet Pack Adventure. * In the book A Penguin Christmas Carol, Scrooge is the owner of the Pizza Parlor. * If the tables are full, penguins may sit on the floor or on the stage. * G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. *Many penguins have prolonged arguments over who is the owner/manager, which can, in severe cases, result in Bans Parties * During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall restaurant, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. * During Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the 2008 ad 2009 Winter Fiesta Parties, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, The pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. Category:Places Category:Plaza